


Drunk Clint never misses

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Clint, Gen, Multi, Phil just wants to go to sleep, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr prompt from skyfallat221b:<br/>Little prompt: Clint comes back to base in New Mexico completely wasted/drunk bc Coulson had sent him to see if Selvig and Thor would be alright at that bar, and he ended up having as much to drink as Selvig (but he can still shoot as straight as ever and Coulson can't understand how he's having trouble standing up but can still hit the bullseye perfectly)? :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunk Clint never misses

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from skyfallat221b:  
> Little prompt: Clint comes back to base in New Mexico completely wasted/drunk bc Coulson had sent him to see if Selvig and Thor would be alright at that bar, and he ended up having as much to drink as Selvig (but he can still shoot as straight as ever and Coulson can't understand how he's having trouble standing up but can still hit the bullseye perfectly)? :D

"Clint, what are you doing?" Phil sighs when he finds Clint in an ungraceful pile outside the motel on a sun lounger around the pool.  His t-shirt is covered in what Phil hopes is hot dog sauce, his hair is sticking up all over the place and his eyes look like they’re barely open. 

Clint is absolutely hammered.

And yet, he’s still managing to get every single peanut from the bag he’s holding into the trash can about 10 metres away on the other side of the pool.

"S’it look li’ Sir?" Clint slurs and Phil sighs again.  He knows it was a mistake to have sent Clint out to keep an eye on Thor and Selvig but there hadn’t been anyone else to do it.  And now Clint is drunker than Phil's ever seen him, which is saying something.  No-one is ever going to forget Tony's last birthday in a hurry and Phil shudders at the memory.  He's pretty sure that he's never seen that much vomit come out of one person before, especially not neon pink vomit.  He blames Darcy.

"It looks like you're drunk,"

"N'you'd be right..." Clint answers, throwing 3 peanuts at once, each one landing squarely in the trash can.  Clint then screws up the packet and throws that too, which also hits its mark.  It will never cease to amaze Phil that no matter how drunk Clint gets or how drugged he may be whenever the bad guys manage kidnap him; he will always, _always_ be able to shoot straight.

"Come on Barton, bed time," Phil smiles softly when Clint turns and tries to focus on him.

"Th'n offer Sir?" Clint says with a lazy, lopsided grin as he tried to stand up.  When he manages it, Phil has to grab his arm to stop him falling backwards.

"We'll see," Phil answers, steering Clint towards the door to the motel room they're sharing.

"Promises, promises..." Clint mumbles, tripping over his own feet so that Phil has to catch him again.  When he's safely in the room, he face plants straight onto one of the two single beds and Phil knows he's out for the count.  He takes off Clint's boots but he's a dead weight and can't shift him. He leaves a glass of water and a couple of aspirin on the Clint's bedside table for when his charge and then gets into his own bed.

"You'd better not snore Barton," Phil mumbles to himself, and as if on cue, Clint lets out a wall rattling snore.  With a sigh, Phil turns out the light, pulls a pillow over his head and tries to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, you can find me on tumblr: fishcustardandthecumberbeast.tumblr.com


End file.
